httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heimiik
First appearance - Chapter 27 of Dragons, Trappers, Masters - Of Legends and Punishments "Relief" is said to "wash over" Heimiik's face as he discovers that the person who is knocking on the door of his forge is not Drago, but Eret, at the beginning of the chapter. He quickly covers this up, however, by snapping "What are you doing here, boy?! Do you know what Drago'll do to both of us if he catches you out here", which indicates that he does care for Eret somewhat, but once again any warm feelings towards him are masked by his stoic and gruff personality. After saying this, he proceeds to yank Eret inside the forge, and then, draw himself up to his full height and glare at the 20-year old (as this fanfic takes place 5 years before HTTYD 2) sternly. This is yet another indication of him hiding his warm feelings. Eret asks for a needle and thread, and Heimiik grunts, "Fine," leaving him to get it himself, and goes over to his anvil, stating that he has "ten dragons' armour to make by tomorrow!". "Right," Eret replies. He makes to go over to the work table, and do as Heimiik says, but he can't help but look around the forge first. After observing that every surface is covered in dragonskin, because Drago can't afford for the forge to burn down, due to how vital it is for making weapons, armour- dragon and human- traps, and war machines, Eret wonders out loud how many dragons were murdered to ensure that the forge was completely fireproof. Heimiik replies, "Too many to say. I watched them all die.". Eret is expecting for there to be bloodthirsty, vicious glee in Heimiik's tone- but there is only sadness- yet again indicating another thing- Heimiik probably felt sorry for the dragons that died, and most likely the currently alive, captured ones, too. In reply, Eret says, "Oh.", and walks over to a Stormcutter skin, and examines it. (WARNING: For those of you who haven't yet, read chapter one of this fanfic, because you won't know what's happening from now on otherwise.) Heimiik and Eret's Conversation Heimiik informs him that that is the skin of a Stormcutter (Thraliik's mother) that murdered the last leader of the trappers, and that the story has become a sort of legend- but when Eret became recruited as a trapper (chapter eleven), everybody stopped talking about it. Curious, Eret asks why, and Hemiik tells him that it's because Drago ordered them not to, and also because the story might scare a new trapper- like Eret, for example. He also says that Drago does this every time a new trapper comes to replace the murdered one. And that sometimes, the murdered trappers weren't just killed by dragons- Eret asks about who- or what- murdered them, and Heimiik remarks that he asks a lot of questions, and that he'd better not let Drago catch him asking them- they were murdered by Drago, too, for not bringing enough dragons, being traitors, etc. But it's done in a secret way, not as a public execution, because if it was public, and anybody but Drago's most loyal members of his forces witnessed it, some of the less loyal members might start a rebellion at the trapper's unfair- to say the least- treatment- and even kill Drago. Heimiik states that he doesn't mind if this happens, indicating that he also doesn't mind getting punished for treason, if Drago were to overhear what he was saying. And he also knows that Eret could potentially go and tell Drago about what he said. He proceeds to quote Drago- "Join me, and you will make the weapons that will destroy the beasts that took so much from you", and afterwards states that what he didn't know back then- as in when he first became Drago's blacksmith- is that he would be actually making the things that would protect the dragons, not destroy them. On the subject of murdering people, Eret asks Heimiik what the last leader of the trappers' name was, and Heimiik replies that his name was Hortuvah. This causes Eret to remember something that Ziist had said (he's introduced in chapter eleven)- about how it was a sort of trappers' tradition for the second-in-command of the trappers to wear a disc depicting the dragon species that killed his leader. He wonders why this would be a tradition, and asks Heimiik this. He replies that Drago makes the second-in-commands wear the discs, because he wants to keep the hate going. Hate for the dragons; hate for the beast that murdered their leader, and that that emotion is the reason that he started the whole army anyway, and also that it's the guiding force behind his plan; if there's no hate for the dragons, then he can't make people unite in the hope to get rid of it. He then states that he doesn't believe that anyway. Eret desperately tries to change the subject, in terror that Drago will hear. He says that he's heard a bit about the legend, and asks Heimiik to confirm that the Stormcutter had a son (Thraliik). He does indeed confirm this, and tells him that it was captured, and served in the dragon army for a while- and that it went out on a mission, but ran away in the course of it. Eret asks where it went; Heimiik replies that they don't know, and if they did, wouldn't he think that Drago would be sending out everyone to look for it? Eret attempts to reply, but Hemiik cuts him off, stating that he thinks it's good that Thraliik's run away, and that hopefully, it doesn't have to worry about being recaptured ever again now. He sighs that he wishes that he was lucky as "that dragon".